Nothing Stays the Same
"Nothing Stays the Same" is the first episode of the first season of Teen Mom 2 and the first episode overall. Summary Teen Mom Jenelle is going out all hours of the night, causing her mom to serve her papers to take away custody of baby Jace, while Leah attempts to win back Corey, the father of her twins. Chelsea moves out of her dad's house with baby Aubree and tries to get back on track to graduate from high school, and Kailyn is heartbroken when Jo breaks up with her, and tries to get over it by flirting with a guy at work. Plot Leah Since 16 and Pregnant Leah and Corey are still on bad terms after Leah cheated on Corey with Robbie. Leah meets up with Corey to discuss their relationship, she tells Corey that she made a mistake, but she thinks Corey still hasn't forgiven her and is upset because she want's her family back together. Later that day Leah is talking with Kayla and she queries whether Leah thinks Corey is seeing other girls, Leah thinks he is as he's acting differently but says she isn't going to give up on them yet. Leah's Mother Dawn is taking Leah to get her hair done ready for her graduation, Dawn asks Leah if Corey is coming, Leah says she's invited him but whether he comes or not is up to him even though deep down she really wants him to come. It's the morning of Leah's graduation and she has been texting Corey to see if he is coming but hasn't had a reply, she leaves to go to her graduation where he still hadn't texted her or turned up and she gets a bit upset as she thought he cared a bit more to show up as it was an important day in her life. Leah hasn't heard from Corey and with it being their one year anniversary the day after she decides to call him and he says he couldn't make it to her graduation, so she asks him because he didn't go to graduation whether he could stay for dinner when he comes to pick the girls up. Corey has come over to have dinner with Leah, whilst eating dinner their talking about mattresses and how his is horrible, she says mines ten times better you should lay in that, and he says I don't know who's laid in it, which hurts Leah's feelings and they talk about their relationship. Both of them want to work it out between them for the kids but Corey feels he needs more time because he was hurt when she cheated. Le ah feels she doesn't need to keep being punished as she knows it was a mistake. She makes him a cake and gets him a card and Corey gets upset and decides to take the girls and leave as its too upsetting, Corey takes the girls and drives off and Leah lies on the bed and cries. Chelsea Since 16 and Pregnant Chelsea's relationship with Aubree's dad Adam is still not good. He only visits once a month to see Aubree and because of so much going on Chelsea falls to far behind to graduate so her High School let her make up the work from home. Later that day Chelsea is discussing moving out with her dad Randy who has agreed to pay the rent as long as she keeps on top of school-work and hands over the keys to her new house. She calls her friends to help her move, whilst at the house Aubree has an accident and Chelsea forgot to bring extra clothes so calls her mother who brings some over and minds Aubree whilst she moves her furniture in. Since Chelsea and Megan are taking care of Aubree and can't go out; their friends come over to their new place.Whilst their friends are over they get onto the subject of Adam. Chelsea says even though their over it hurts to see him because she knows Aubree will never know what its like to have a Family, and she hates the fact her own parent's are not together. But she hopes to find someone who is good for both her and Aubree. Chelsea made a deal with her dad that if he pays the rent shes to keep up with school-work but she is finding it hard to concentrate on studying even when Aubree is sleeping and instead goes clothes shopping with Megan and Aubree. Whilst in the shop her friend Chris rings and says they've not seen each other in a while and wondered if she wanted to catch up and go for something to eat to which she agrees. Chelsea is getting ready to go on her date whilst Megan stays behind to watch Aubree. Whilst on her date with Chris; hes paying more attention to the TV than her and their date does not go well. Chelsea is at her dads and is crying because she feels like she will never have a boyfriend because she has Aubree and that she feels lonely and doesn't want to grow up regretting the past. Kailyn Since 16 and Pregnant, Kailyn has moved out into Jo's parent's house, graduated high school and got a part time job and is starting community college in the summer, but the relationship between her and Jo is going downhill because Jo is starting to be controlling about where she go's and is worried as she depends on Jo for the car and They get into an argument about how many miles Kailyn has run up. Later that day they sit down because they don't want to argue in front of Isaac so try and be civil. Jo says they have been fighting alot recently and thinks it would be better if they lived seperatley for a while, he suggests her going to live with her mother but they haven't got a good relationship and says If I wanted to live with my Mom I wouldn't have moved in with you. Kailyn meets up with her Mom Suzi, to discus her situation with school, work and that shes broken up with Jo, when asked about where is she going to live Kailyn says she doesn't know, and her mom never asked her if she wants to move back in, so Kailyn goes and speaks to Jo's mother Janet who says shes still one of the family and isn't going to turn her back on her, she offers her the basement as a place to live and says that she will always be there for her whether Jo's is or isn't. Since Janet said it's ok to move into the basement Kailyn is taking all her stuff down but Jo is not happy about it. Things have been tense since moving into the basement, and she invites her friends over to tell them that there no longer together and there discussing the living situation and how its awkward and she didn't picture them not being together. With all the bad vibes going on at the house, Kailyn can't wait to go work, since Jo wont lend her the car her Mom lends her old car. After she finishes work her work collegue asks her out sometime and she says Maybe and with her and Jo not getting along and not togther she feels she can see someone else. Jenelle Since 16 and Pregnant, Jenelle has graduated from school and plans on going to college, but she keeps going out partying when her Mother Barbara thinks she should be taking care of Jace. Jace's father Andrew is still out the picture and supposedly modelling in China, but is paying child support; Jenelle said she likes it that way because she can focus on Jace, she got a car and is doing fine on her own. Barbara thinks she still needs to stop going out partying even if it is a weekend. Jenelle and Barbara's relationship is rocky as shes always trying to take control when it comes to Jace. Jenelle has been trying to be a good parent to Jace, and puts him to bed before going out partying, she doesn't see what the big point is when her Mom is their to watch Jace. Jenelle heads to a friends house where she gets ready, then heads out to City Limits Saloon where she rides a mechanical bull and parties the night away. The next day Barbara is left getting Jace ready for daycare and making bottles as Jenelle sleeps off her hangover. Another Night, and Another Night with her friends; whilst Jace is sleeping Jenelle goes to her friend Amber's house and the next day her Mom tells Jenelle she is not happy with her behaviour and not being responsible, they get into an arguement and Barbara tells Jenelle she isn't putting up with it anymore. Since her argument with her Mom, Jenelle has been trying to keep her Mom from arguing but it isn't easy, and they get into an argument because she can never pick what Jace wears. Barbara disconnects the internet because shes sick of Jenelle being petty and Jenelle goes and gets it, they get into an argument and Jenelle screams at her mother and pushes her so Barbara says she wants Jenelle to leave before she calls the cops. Since her fight with her Mom Jenelle has been staying with friends and misses Jace she had been trying to get hold of her all day but her Mom hasn't been answering her phone calls so decides to go over; as they pull up they notice the police are at the house the officer hands over papers for court as Barbara has filed for custody of Jace. Jenelle gets out the car and storms into the house yelling at Barbara saying she isn't going to get custody, and storms back out, her Mom follows her and Jenelle yells at her Mom and threatens to punch her and spit in her face. Jenelle screams saying he is my child not yours and Barbara says then take care of him. Jenelle tells her Mom shes a bad Mom because she got pregnant at 16 but Barbara says that's because shes the one who spread her legs and that she will get custody over Jace. Cast Moms *Jenelle Evans *Chelsea Houska *Kailyn Lowry *Leah Messer Supporting * Aleeah Simms, Leah's daughter * Aliannah Simms, Leah's daughter * Corey Simms, Leah's ex * Kayla, Leah's friend * Jo Rivera, Kailyn's ex * Isaac Rivera, Kailyn's son * Aubree Lind, Chelsea's daughter * Randy Houska, Chelsea's dad * Jared & Alec, Chelsea's friends * Megan, Chelsea's friend * Mary Kneip, Chelsea's mom * Jace Evans, Jenelle's son * Barbara Evans, Jenelle's son * Dawn Spears, Leah's mom * Jocelyn, Chelsea's friend * Ashley, Chelsea's friend * Jordan, Jenelle's friend * Tori Rhyne, Jenelle's friend * Kaylin, Jenelle's friend * Suzi Irwin, Kailyn's mom * Janet Rivera, Jo's mom * Chris, Chelsea's friend/date * Eddie Rivera, Jo's dad * Mike, Barbara's boyfriend * Stephanie, Kailyn's friend * Jordan Wenner, Kailyn's friend Category:Teen Mom 2 Category:Episodes 01 Category:Teen Mom 2 episodes Category:Aired in 2011